The Best of Presents
by Sandylee007
Summary: After a very bad day, a little Sasuke gets a fantastic Christmas present when Itachi comes home. BROTHERLY FLUFFYISH ONESHOT FOR CHRISTMAS


A/N: Heh, so I decided to get a little soft for the sake of the holidays and write a couple of Christmas fics. (grins sheepishly) Besides, I've been itching to make another fic of Itachi and Sasuke – here was the perfect chance for a bit of brotherly love.

WARNINGS: Ya know what? For once I have none! (chuckles)

DISCLAIMER: ME, own?! (starts laughing hysterically) Yeah, riiiight… And Rudolph exists, too. ('Wish it did, though.)

Awkay, before my babbling drives you up the wall… Let's rock! (gulps somewhat nervously) I really, REALLY hope ya guys will enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_The Best of Presents_**

* * *

At some point a seven-year-old Sasuke had lost track of how long he'd been sitting on his bed, fighting helplessly to hold back tears and silent, heartbreaking sobs. He didn't crash back to the reality at hand until there was a knock on his door.

His head snapped up, and he hurriedly wiped away his tears although more came immediately. "F-Father?"

The door was opened to reveal Itachi. Something he couldn't identify flashed in his brother's eyes when the boy saw the look and tears on his face. "No, just me."

Despite still rolling tears, he broke into a huge smile. Itachi was just fast enough to catch him when he all but jumped into his brother's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. "Brother! You came home!"

Itachi chuckled just a little at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I came an hour ago – the mission ended sooner than I expected. I just talked to mother." The boy's moves were gentle when they sat and the older one tried to push him a little further. "Now, you need to let go, okay? I can't breathe."

A sheepish look appearing to his face he obeyed, then sobbed and hiccupped. "Sorry."

Itachi's expression turned into a slightly more serious one as the older boy observed him. "I heard what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

In an instant the weight that'd been sitting in his stomach all evening reappeared. The tears he'd just managed to suppress came flooding back, blinding him. He shook his head furiously and tried futilely to dry his eyes. "Nu-uh." He definitely didn't want to talk, to remember…

Itachi nodded a little. "Okay."

It was comfortably quiet for a moment as Itachi let him gather himself and save at least some of his damaged dignity. Several minutes might've passed before his older brother spoke quietly. "Father didn't mean what he said, Sasuke."

A one more sob slipped, no matter how hard he fought against it. "He did", he insisted in a heartbroken voice, and rubbed his stinging, still moist eyes with a fist. He didn't look towards his brother, didn't want the other to see his tears. His head fell in defeat. "He… He said I'm not fit to be a ninja, or his son. Maybe he's right – I'll never be as good as you."

Once again Itachi was silent for a moment. "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"

This surprised him out of his gloomy thoughts. He looked towards his older boy, forgetting how pitiable he looked. "'Course – it's gonne be Christmas. Why?"

"I shouldn't give this to you until tomorrow, but since it looks like you need this now…" His brother pulled out a carefully wrapped gift. "It'd be sad if you wouldn't want to be a ninja anymore, especially since I just bought you these."

Curiosity taking room from everything else, he took the gift gratefully and started unwrapping it carefully, his face filled with concentration. When the contents became revealed he gasped, his eyes growing as big as saucers.

Inside the wrappings was a well-made wooden box, filled with all kinds of ninja equipment of the best quality. He'd never seen equipment as perfect.

Giving a gasp – realizing that he hadn't even remembered to breathe – he looked up at Itachi. "Brother…!"

The smile Itachi gave was a very rare one; for once it reached his brother's eyes. "I believe in you, Sasuke. You'll be a great ninja one day, if only you train very hard."

At first he simply stared at his brother with wide, disbelieving eyes. Then, very slowly, his whole face lit up with an incredibly wide smile. He hugged Itachi tightly, not even noticing how the boy shuddered as his hold irritated an injury. "Thank you, brother", he whispered, because for some reason he didn't have voice for anything more. "Thank you."

Itachi hugged him back for a moment, then pushed him away gently. "Now, we should both go to bed – it's late, and I'm tired. Besides, I'll have to write a report on the mission."

He pouted. "Can't you stay here, with me? At least until I fall asleep." He knew it was childish and completely unfit for a ninja – much more for an Uchiha – but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be all alone.

A tiny ghost of a smile graced Itachi's lips for a moment. "Well, I guess that report can wait. It's Christmas, anyway."

He gave a wide, childish grin, feeling perfectly warm and happy for the first time that day. He didn't hesitate before making room for Itachi, and followed as the older boy lay down. Taking the risk of being rejected, he lay his head against his brother's chest and wrapped a pair of tiny arms around the older one. Just this once Itachi didn't push him away, saying that he wasn't a baby anymore. Instead his brother wrapped one arm loosely around him, making him feel protected.

"You really should sleep, Sasuke", the older boy pointed out. "It's already past midnight – mother and father would be upset if they knew you're still awake."

True enough, he was dead tired. But before letting sleep take him under its wing he spoke once more. "Brother?"

"Hmm?" The sound felt good when rumbling inside the warm ribcage he was leaning against. For a moment he simply listened to the calm, steady beat of the older boy's heart.

Smiling, he closed his eyes. "Merry C'ismas."

He didn't need to see the look on Itachi's face to sense it. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Sasuke."

-

An hour or so later, Mikoto peered into the room. What she found made her smile.

There on Sasuke's small bed, both of her sons were sound asleep, Itachi looking calm and Sasuke smiling happily, his cheeks flushed from the tears shed. While the younger brother held Itachi in a tight, almost desperate hold, the older brother had wrapped one arm securely around the much smaller one's body, obviously to protect. For at least a while everything was alright again.

The smile remaining on her face, she closed the door soundlessly to leave those two into their own peace.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: (sobs a bit) Ya know, writing this made me miss Itachi even more. Dang! (pouts) Oh, those happy days… (sighs sadly)

So… (glances VERY nervously) Was that any good, at all? **PLEASE**, do leave a review to let me know your thoughts – show some Christmas spirit! Pretty pwease? (gives puppy's eyes)

I've gotta start tuning out right about now. (pouts again)

Thank you so much for taking time to read this!

Merry, MERRY holidays to each and every single one of you! Peace and love!


End file.
